The Pewdiepie Movie
by AeonLegacy
Summary: Summary in story, will continue and be updated as soon as possible. Like, review, and subscribe. Brofist! Rated T for swearing and more.
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon Pewdiepie was playing online on his computer with Cry. They were playing 'Ibb and Obb' trying to continue their hilarious playthrough as always. Marzia walks into Pewds game room, looking curious, and asks,

"What are you playing?" She cocked her head to the side to get a better view. Pewds was a little distracted with the game he did not notice Marzia was standing behind him. (disgraceful!) With each passing second Marzia pulls out a weird looking device from her pocket, it was a new yet strange feature for the Oculus. She waved the device in front of Pewds face and camera, showing Cry as well, catching both of their attentions. Pausing their game, and putting Cry on his speakers, Pewds became curious to this strange little machine.

"What is this?" He asks putting a great emphasis on 'this.' Marzia looks distracted herself and answers slowly with a shy tone,

"Its for the Oculus. I got it for you, my love. I saw it online while shopping on the computer and a link popped up on the screen and bought it." A cute smile growing on her face Pewds smiled in return. Cry asks, breaking their moment, over the speakers,

"Is that your guy's toy?" Saying so immaturely as he bits back from laughing. Both Pewds and Marzia glare into the camera then gives Pewds a kiss and says,

"I'm going home now. Have fun with Cry and an improved Oculus." Marzia heads to the door and leaves.

* * *

Pewdiepie noticed that his character died, again, and shouts into his camera,

"GOD DAMN IT, CRY! NOT AGAIN!" as they had, unknowingly to Pewds, resumed the game.

As they were playing a thunderstorm hits and lightning strikes his TV antenna on the roof and startles Pewdie screaming his girly scream and hits his knee against his computer desk once again, flying himself back and nearly knocking his camera over. The electricity travels through his house and finds the wires to his computer, zips through his hard drive, connected to his Oculus, and hits it with a strong surge of energy. Returning to his seat Pewds could hear Cry laughing a mile away from his speakers, it was that loud, and glared at the screen once again with his face red with anger but bursts out laughing with his friend in a strange fit of laughter. They continued doing so for a few minutes and Pewds realizes the time is eleven o'clock at night.

"Alright, Cry, I'm gonna have to go now. So I'll see you in, whatever." Pewds says into his camera. Cry says in return,

"Oh, wait! One more thing! WHOMP!" Cry then pushes Pewds character into the bouncing trap monster killing it in the process. Chuckling at his friends childish behavior Pewds readies his hand into a fist and says,

"Okay, here comes the brofist. Merrherrr!" And hovers his fist over the camera and shuts everything down.

* * *

As he goes to bed and lies down, sounding very much asleep, a sudden bright flash of light erupted from the computer screen and the Oculus they start glowing and the glow makes its way to the computer and turns the screen on in a warbled and static like fashion with no noise being made. A strange figure emerges out of the screen, hand first forcing their way out, and then enters Pewdie's room. A feeling of dread and mixed curiosity, plus irritation, Pewds opens his eyes with a swift motion the figure suddenly grabs him by his brofist shirt collar and drags him to the glowing computer screen.

"WHOA WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?" Pewds cries out in fear and surprise as he tries to force himself free, but to his horror the grip around his shirt was very firm. Effortlessly carrying him off the floor the figure flings him into the screen and sends Pewds to a different world, one oh so familiar yet alien. The room he landed in had a mid-evil look, then he realizes as he gets up, fighting away the daze, that he recognizes a VERY familiar lit lantern before him. Cold sweat escapes his pores as he examines the strange room he fell in and his heart caught in his throat in fear he realizes he is in the game; 'Amnesia: the dark descent.' Then the figure that dragged him there appears out of the darkness and Pewds says,

"What do you WANT!?"

Then the figure says with a familiar accent in their voice,

"Pewdie, you don't remember me?" Trying to remember the figure by voice alone he only gave them his confused face. Then, deciding to make a run for it, the figure says while removing his hood,

"'Ellos, Pewdie." Pewds realizes, as he screams in his head,

'STEPHANO!' Once the hood and cloak was removed falling to the dirty ground revealed the, one, golden living statue.

"STEPHANO! WHATS GOING ON?! Why am I here?!" Pewdie asks hysterically to the golden man a head taller than him. Stephano says calmly,

"Keep your voice down, Pewdie. We don't want _them_ to hear us." Emphasizing on the word them.

"Pewds, we need to help the Bros. They are in terrible danger. A fate more horrible than death itself awaits them if you don't take action! They will be erased forever along them you will share a similar fate if you remain here." Stephano said with a serious gleam in his gold eyes as it dripped from his voice. Pewds has no idea what he is talking about so he asks,

"Who, who are the Bros in danger?" Stephano replies, hesitating thinking that the shadows were listening in, in a soft whisper,

"Piggy, Jennifer, Mister Chair , and Pewpeh from this world, and other worlds your 'SON', Vespa, Clementine, Carly, Ellie, and your two most important people in your life from your world, Cry and Marzia, are trapped here also."

Feeling shocked and determined at the mention of Marzia and Cry's name Pewdie was more focused than afraid.

"Who are these Mada fuaka's who has my Bro's?" Stephano looks at him with an uneasy expression before answering. Pewds realizes who it was they were up against and shouts up into the ceiling,

"CURSE YOU BARRELS!"

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody, hoped you liked this new story. "May I be lost or Reborn?" is almost done, a few chapters more until the choice must be made. So, hope this was a good first chapter, all rights belong to nobody since Cry, Marzia, and Pewdiepie are real but the game and their characters goes to their respective owners. Until the next chapter, Ciao and Brofist!


	2. The Pewdiepie movie: Chapter 2 PIGGEH!

Screaming at an alarmingly loud rate Pewdiepie shouts,

"CURSE YOU BARRELS!"

Stephano, mentally face palming himself, tells Pewds in a very calm voice,

"Yes, Pewdie. It is the Barrels. But don't worry, we shall rescue them together and take down _The _Barrel leader. But first, we must free the Bro's!"

Pewdie realizes that he was right and reaches for the lantern, checking all hidden spots for tinderboxes, and says,

"Well then, lets go save the Bro's!"

Just as Stephano reaches for his sword, for just in case, Pewds heads over to the door to leave but was ignorant to the fact the door was 'breathing'. Something was coming for them on the other side, but what? Stephano acknowledges this fact and points to another door on the other side of the room.

"Maybe we should go this way, Pewdie." Trying to get away from the 'breathing' door but was obviously ignored. Just as Pewds finally hears the golden man the door is struck, splinters and dust fly into the air, and startles him to fly back. The door begins to shatter as something on the other end whacks it with great force the wood won't last any longer after a few more hits.

"EEEEEEEEEEGH!" The horror filled scream seemed to have agitated the assailant to hit much more harder than the last. Stephano could see through the large cracks of the degrading door he could see evil, beady red eyes.

"This way, Pewdie. Ruuuuun!" Stephano says to the man, signaling him to run towards him. In a split second Pewdie was already out the door far ahead of him. Stephano didn't realize that his friend had abandoned him until the door finally busts down to the ground. A thick dark shadow entered and sent extremely cold chills down his spine.

"Wait for me, Pewdie!" Screamed Stephano as he chased after Pewds to a much safer location. The shadow watches its prey run off into the unknown of the hallways and bring its crippled wrist near its ripped jaws.

" 'Ey 'ave ent'rd teh cahale. Kase?" It asks through a communicator in a dead, warbled speech. The communicator only replied with static and ended a few seconds later. Closing their eyes the shadow walked back through the door they destroyed and re-entered the darkness._  
_

* * *

As pewdie was on the ground rocking back and forth with nervousness, holding his knees to his chest while sucking his thumb, he heard a faint rattle on the other side of the wall. Peaking around the corner, cautiously, he noticed a bunch of empty cages but what caught his eye was a single cage was being occupied by something, it was too dark to see from afar and so he inched closer. The figure was lying on their side with its back facing Pewds, he points his lantern towards the figure to see what it was and saw it was a girl with a pink tank top, short flowing pink hair, khakis and black sandals. She appeared to be badly wounded as blood leaked out of deep slash marks on her sides, that Pewdie could so far see. Pewds came closer and heard a light breathing sound and found the girl was snoring lightly but she looked like she was having a fit full sleep as her body slightly shivered. Then, with the lantern beside his face, he spoke in a soft voice,

"Yo, Bro. You okay?" Just then the girl woke up shockingly quick, turned toward the light to see who had approached her. Fear and great joy glistened in her eyes and on her face when she saw that it was Pewdiepie sitting before her. She got up and said in a 'pumped' up voice,

"Oh! Pewdie! What took you so long man!? I was staring to think you were never going to show!" There was a lot of energy behind her voice as she spoke. Pewdie got a little surprised of how much life is in her despite the injuries she sustained. Pewds asked, slowly, to the girl,

"Are you one of the Bro's trapped here like Stephano said? If so, what's your name?"

"You don't remember!? Piggeh! My name is Piggeh, Pewds." She cries happily. Pewds was taken aback by her sudden cheery outburst and quickly scrambles back to the cage door. He checks his pockets and finds his 'special key' and unlocks the cage freeing Piggeh in the process. As Piggeh comes out she runs towards Pewdie she flies her arms open in a welcoming embrace and hugs the blond man tightly, nearly suffocating him with her affection. Literally, his face turns slightly blue. Slowly releasing her hug one of her arms makes its way to Pewds jawline and makes the appearance as if she was about to land a kiss on him. Pewds tries to squirm his way out but finds that Piggeh had her other arm around his torso, plus she was kinda pretty strong too...

Just then, before Piggeh had a chance to follow through with her intentions a door opens and shuts to reveal Stephano entered the room, out of breath and sweating profusely. He says, without looking away from the door,

"Pewdie, what the hell, man!? You should have waited for me! I was nearly attacked by some_ thing!" _He cried through gasps trying to return air to his lungs. Trying to pull away from Piggeh Pewds said in a nervous voice,

"Um, Stephano..." He says while pointing at Piggeh. Piggeh acknowledges this but couldn't care less about it. Stephano turns around and spies the pair, his eyes drooped in annoyance and face palmed himself toward the girl.

"Piggeh, how many times do I have to tell you! Pewds already has someone, and shes **_real!_ **Unlike us, we are 'fictional'. You already know this, damn it!" Stephano lectures Piggeh again but she just stares at him with a blank look.

"I don't care what the hell you say! All I want is to be with this piece of sexiness! And it doesn't matter what you or our logic says, I bend rules for fun!"

Stephano looks at Piggeh and rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, can you at least let him go? Pewds looks really uncomfortable and is choking to death right now. Geez, for a skinny kid your really strong..." Stephano pleads with a hint of annoyance remaining.

Pewds, with his face a little blue, nods his head in agreement also feeling a little nervous. Piggeh then agrees, reluctantly, to let Pewdie go but as she lets go Piggeh pulls Pewds sleeve of his shirt, pulling him down also, whispering near his ear,

"We gonna finish this later." Then she strides slowly away to a near by crate to sit down on, her expression still full of infatuation, but looks at a near by wall instead. Pleased with the result Stephano nods his head in satisfaction, then he looks to Pewds who is finally breathing normally and his shirt is drenched in sweat. Then Piggeh says, without getting up from her seat,

"Oh, by the way Pewds, I found these. You might like them." Tossing the items carelessly toward Pewdie it landed in his outstretched hands to discover it was his headphones!

"YES! I FINALLY GOT SOMETHING TO PROTECT MYSELF!" He cried happily as he puts on his green and black headphones with glee sparkling in his eyes. He suddenly feels as if he became stronger with them on, holding a strong man pose. He says, with enthusiasm,

"Alright, Bro's! We gotta goes!" Pewdie, with the lantern in hand, began to lead Piggeh and Stephano toward the door ready to take on the world grabbed the door knob to open it. Next thing they knew a hand broke through the door near Pewds face, acknowledging this happened before them Pewds lets out a shrilling high pitched scream jumped back knocking Piggeh and Stephano over onto the ground with a surprised thud. As the door swings open and _The Bro _enters, with an air of malice, Pewds curls up into a ball with the lantern in front of him saying,

"Just take the lantern, Just take the LANTERN!" But as it turns out it was just another poofer, coming out in the open then vanishing in a puff of white smoke. Tears started welling up in his eyes that when he opened them, a few drops fell, he noticed that they were okay!

"WHOOO! That was a closey clue! Lets get going!" Pewds says happily again heading out the door.

"Alright, Pewds! I'm so PUMPED for this!" Piggeh says all wired with tons of energy. Stephano looks at the small pink haired girl, shakes his head, but agrees.

"Yeah, we must get going. But I'll take the lead, because I have a sword." Stephano says curtly as he takes the Lantern from Pewdie's hand. He just shrugs and goes along with it.

"We better be ready for anything. They know we are here." Stephano says as he begins to walk out the door. He hears something and looks at a small stone in the wall, examines it closely then walks away. Piggeh and Pewds looks curtly and follow. Little did the trio know that they were being spied on by their most feared enemy yet.

* * *

A/N: How'sit going Bro's? My name is Legacy! Hope this second chapter is good and story is good so far. For those who have read my other fanfics you may have noticed the writing is a little different because this is a friends idea so yeah! Will update soon, leave a like, comment, review, etc. in this story and 'suscribe and become a Bro today'- Pewdiepie reference. And I'll see ya 'til the next one, stay awesome Bro's!


	3. Mister Chair!

As the Bro's were walking down the eerie hall of the castle a feeling of unavoidable dread loomed over the trio. The only sounds they could hear were their own foot falls against the granite floor and their nervous breathing. Stephano was well alert of his surroundings, Piggeh was distracted by Pewds while Pewdie was looking at every creepy painting they passed by, fear was growing in his eyes as his body shook, which was a little hunched over. Then without warning Piggeh grabs Pewdie's ass which makes him have jump scare moment his literally jumps and clings onto Stephano's robes, which startles the golden man, whips out his sword and accidentally slashes Piggeh's side.

"AW, DAMN IT! What the hell, Stephano?! I just healed this side already and you had to open it up again!" Piggeh says with annoyance, not because she got cut, because Pewdie was growing away from her. Stephano sheathed his weapon back in its scabbard and walked up to her, a finger to his lips.

"Keep it down will ya? We don't want anymore trouble coming toward us, now do we? So, shush!" He warned with annoyance returning to his gaze once more. Being so close to her face Piggeh raises a fist to Stephano and says threateningly,

"Tell me to be quiet again, I swear I will punch you in the piss stain you call a face!" Her tone of voice and glowing eyes made her threat all the more serious and Stephano knew it was best to step down when she was _really_ serious her eyes would glow. Raising his hands up in defeat Stephano took point again and began walking further down the hall. Pewdie went up to Stephano first and apologizes for startling him, who forgives him, then he goes to Piggeh flicks her forehead, made her surprise by his actions, and says,

"What was that for, Pewds?" Her light pink face became a little redder and looked confused. Pewds smiles at first then comes back with his serious face and says,

"That's for scaring the SHIT outta me, Bro!" With that being said Piggeh replies,

"I'm sorry, Pewdie. I can't help 'cause I'm so PUMPED when I see ya! Even when I watched ya from when you played our game back in your world I felt so PUMPED!" Her voice was still cheery with a little regret in her face. Pewdie felt a little bad scolding her so he tried to make it up to her, but how? Without getting too physical which is what she enjoys doing to harass him only because of her great infatuation of him. An idea suddenly hits him but it was actually Stephano's hand shoved into his face, signaling they come to a halt. He says with concern,

"We will camp here for now. But we must go before the sun rises over the tree tops, it is much more dangerous to travel at night in these hallways than you think." Stephano says quietly as he spots an empty room ushering the other two inside. Just before he closed the door behind him he made sure the strange shadow he saw was only his imagination.

As they walked into the room Stephano placed the lantern in the center of the room like a camp fire and walked to an curtain-less window, watching the rain hit the murky glass. Pewdie sits on a chair with exhaustion, when he set himself on the curtain covered chair the chair suddenly startled him to his feet.

"Ahhh! CHAIR MODE ACTIVATE!" Pewdie then realizes who it was in a blink of an eye. He grabs the curtain and pulls it away to find a regular old chair but he says,

"Mister Chair! Is that you?!" Pewdie had a smile on his face from ear to ear. Then the chair said, "Boop", and turned into a human guy leaning against the wall. He wore a light green buttoned shirt with a dark green vest, black slacks, green beret and thin squared frame glasses.

"Oh, Pewdie! Thank goodness its you!" Mister Chair says, relieved.

"Where the hell have you been!? I thought the Bro took you to the dungeon seeing a chair in its nasty claws!" Piggeh says to with a little vein popping out of her forehead almost concealed by her bangs. Mister Chair, a little frightened, backed away from Piggeh and nervously said to her,

"That was a decoy chair. I found a room with similar looking chairs and disquised myself as a replica and it took a 'fake' me." Sweat rolled from his brow as Piggeh continued to stare down at him. Then, Piggeh with irritation written on her face slapped Mister Chair upside the head a loud 'thwack' was heard upon impact.

"All this time I was talking to a decoy chair you could have told me something! I must have looked really stupid talking to an inanimate object!?" She says after the hit and glared at the whimpering man, lying on the floor rubbing his sore head. Stephano, at a distance, says with his eyes drooping in annoyance,

"But Mister Chair, here, is originally an inanimate object you moron." Piggeh looks over her shoulder, her eyes becoming daggers, looked at Stephano with a look that read,

'I will punch you for no reason if you talk anymore you piss stain!' Then, Pewds cuts in between the two, and tells them,

"Whoa, okay! Lets just rest and go to sleep already, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Its better than fighting amongst ourselves than fighting against the BROS." With that being said the two departed, with a huff, going the opposite way of eachother. As they walked away Pewds let out a huge tired sigh.

* * *

Some time later:

Piggeh and Stephano were sitting on the opposite sides of the room away from eachother. Stephano sat somewhere near Mister Chair who leaned against the wall acting like a chair even in his human form. Piggeh paid no mind to the two as she watched Pewdie trying to make a little fire to the best of his abilities. She was starting to slowly lean towards him, Pewds was ignorant to this as his back faced her, growing closer and closer with small silent steps. Pewds awcknowledges a presence behind him and turns a little to see from the corner of his eye to see who it was.

"What is it, Piggeh? I am busy with the fire... I don't wanna see you get burned either."

Piggeh smiled and replied,

"Oh, nothing. Just a little cold, I wanna come by something warm is all!" She says leaning closer to Pewds, he feels uncomfortable again and moves over to the other side of the improvised fire pit and continues trying to bring forth warmth. As she starts to move closer Pewds feels a cold feeling running down his spine he shivered and he saw it was Piggeh's finger touching his back up and down. Then Pewds starts getting nervous and Piggeh swings in front of the Youtuber with a grin on her face. With his mind fully focused on escaping her Piggeh moves closer to his face. And just then Pewds smells something, like something cooking. Then Pewds shouts in a alarming manner to what he saw,

"WHAT THE FUCK IN THE DUCK, Piggeh your ass is on fire!" Pewds shouted in an alarmed manner, Piggeh got a little surprised at the response then looked down and saw that she did got a little fire on her then she replied'

"Oh well, it happens at times don't worry pewdie I can't even feel it" Piggeh said in chilled manner, but Pewds was still freaking out, just then Stephano jumps in and tries to put it out with his hat, fanning the flames to burn it out. But the fire increased dramatically in size that Piggeh's pants to her thighs were engulfed in flames. Pewds thinks as quickly as possible to put it out, grabs a pile of dirt from the floor and throws it on the fire which then extinguishes it out of existence.

"I got the water!" Mister Chair shouts as he slammed the door open with his foot carrying in a bucket of water. He rushes inside to Piggeh before realizing he sees the fire is out he tries to stop but trips over his own feet and the water from the bucket splash all over Piggeh and Stephano. The pair is suddenly drenched but the Pink haired girl is covered in mud, glares at the fallen man with a silent message that alerts him to cower in fear. Stephano remains quiet and looks at Mister Chair with a sympathetic look,

'Don't do anything.' Was all the golden mans eyes said. Alarmed Mister Chair got up and shouted,

"Chair mode ACTIVATE! BOOP!" Then turned back into a strange color green and brown metal chair. Just after he morphed into a chair Pewdie started laughing at his two soaked friends and the startled chair, amused Piggeh started to grin an chuckled along. Stephano looks at the two, grins and rolls his eyes at the immaturity the pair of laughing hyenas are displaying.

* * *

**Soon after the fire: **

Right when Piggeh and Pewds was done laughing their heads off Stephano all of a sudden turns his head to the wooden door and grips his sword in anticipation, almost expecting something. Pewds looks at him, confused, and asked,

"What is it, Bro?"

Stephano looks at Pewdie and places a finger in front of his mouth signaling him to stay silent. Stephano creeps soundlessly closer toward the large wooden oak door, with his sword drawn in his hand at the ready, and reaches for the door knob. Not even inches away a large clawed hand busts through the door like it was butter and grabs Stephano by his collar. With the golden cloth in its claws the figure begins to pull Stephano into the door roughly several times huge slams rung in the room. Thinking as fast as he could the golden man thrusts his sword through the wood hoping to hurt whatever it was to let him go, blood ran from his nose as he tried to break free of the heavy blows from the door. Seeing what was happening our 'hero' shouts,

"No! NO, Stephano NO! What do we do, Bro!?"

"Get out of here, as far as you can go! Leave me behind I swear I'll catch up after I fight off this _Thing!" _Stephano cries demanding his orders were taken seriously while taking another blow to the head in the door.

"No way, man, I won't leave you Bro behind!" Pewdie shouts about to run to Stephano's side but was held back as Piggeh and Mister Chair try their hardest to restrain the blond man from getting everyone killed.

"Do what he says! We have to leave without him. Come on, Pewds. We gotta run like a motha fauka now!" Mister Chair says concerned.

"Yeah! This is the only time I will run away like a bitch 'cuz I don't wanna die today thank you!" Piggeh says a little forcefully as she and Mister Chair yank Pewds out the room to run away.

"I'll come back for you, BROOOOOooooooo...!" Pewds shouts until his voice fades to silence leaving Stephano and _The Bro _to fight an epic dual. Sword drawn at the ready Stephano smirks at his opponent and shouts,

"Okay you ugly ass! Lets go!"

* * *

A/N: Welp, here is the end of this chapter. Hope it was okay and hope you Bros liked it. Hit suscribe if you liked it and see ya later til the next chapter. Okay, here comes the brofist: Maerhaaa!


	4. Chapter 4, JENNIFER!

Through the eerie darkness small sobs rung out throughout the room. The figure had their knees to their face crying from the bitter loneliness they held from being alone near the blocked off passage blending into the scene. Faint sound came from deeper into the catacombs that the figure stopped and listened carefully until they could make out words.

"We have to go get Stephano!' A voice cried out, a male. Then another voice replied to the first.

"We will! We just need to think of a way to fight back, man!" A sigh let out soon after. The figure felt the presence of several beings approaching above the figure they stayed still until the feeling passed. From what they could hear the presence above sounding like they were arguing about something but the name, 'Stephano' sounded familiar.

In a high corridor Pewds screams at Piggeh, from the top of his lungs,

"YOU BITCH! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SAVE THE BRO'S NOT ABANDON THEM!" And with that Pewds makes a final slam with his foot to the ground but gets caught by surprise as his foot goes through the stony floor and the ground manages to give way a gaping cavity is below them ready to swallow them whole. Falling into the bitter darkness below the trio let out painstakingly loud shrieks as their lives falls into gravity's hand.

"AAAAGHGHGHGAAGHGH!?"

* * *

Awakening from the blackness Pewds head felt ready to split open from the fall he looks through his blurry eyes, trying to refocus them, to look above his current position that he fell a story high to the ground he landed on. He noticed he was in a different place, no torches lit the way, he reaches for his lantern but yelps in pain as his fingers brushed against glass which meant his lantern was damaged while he tries to stand in the dimly lit area. He saw a large dark figure in a cell across from his position but it was too dark to make out the figures gender let alone Scythian of them. He slowly approaches the figure but suddenly hits his head on a hanging cages ajar door he was knocked back to the ground.

'God damn it!' He thought to himself as he rubs the spot on his head where he hit. But somehow the hit made him realize that both Piggeh and Mister Chair were no longer with him. The figure in the cell before him starts to shuffle a little, enough to catch Pewdies eye, it seemed like something was there but wasn't sure if there was anything in the cell to begin with.

'What da Fuawk?' He thought to himself again as he approached the barred door, reaching out to open it but failed as it was expectantly locked. Deciding to take out his 'magical skeleton key' Pewds then unlocked the cell door and waited for something to come out but nothing did. Feeling anxious he took a step into the cell then another until he was entirely within the holding block. Using whatever dim light that was there he tried looking for the figure but found out there was a single large boulder hiding in the shadows of the area.

"A boulder? Whats it doing in here?" He said aloud to himself. He comes closer to the great boulder in front of his presence, being controlled entirely by his curiosity, finally comes near it he taps the boulder with his fist then he heard a faint tap back from the boulder. A little shocked by the sound Pewds tapped it again a few times but didn't realize that he hit so hard the boulder had cracked nearly in two. Smiling from ear to ear Pewds says to himself,

"HA! Look at this shit! I'm better than everybody now!"

Pewdie looks at the boulder and sees something in the cloud of dust. It almost looked human like but it was hard to determine, so he stepped forward to see what it was and discovered that it was a young girl just sitting in the boulder. She had long silky black hair, with a dark grey fitted shirt, black cargo pants, black open toed sandals and a very bright pink hair bow. Astonished by this Pewds went forward and tried to help the girl out of the boulder but she was very heavy and Pewds stumbled over upon the girl they both crashed to the ground with the girl on her back. To see who the girl was Pewds finally noticed the details of the girls face to her clothes and bow but could not remember her name. So he asks her,

"Oh! Who are you?" He asked the pale skinned girl, the girl looks like she was trying to fight back her tears from falling to no avail and says in a soft shy voice,

"You don't remember me, Pewdie? Am I really that forgettable?" She says heartbroken by the fact her name was forgotten. Pewds notices that the girl was crying slightly but she didn't make a sound, feeling bad that she was crying Pewds instantly remembered who she was. It was Jennifer!

"Jennifer! I never been so happy to see you, in this hella creepy place!" But with that being said Jennifer stopped crying and smiled with her tear stained face,

"You remembered! I'm so glad..." She says while she smiles. Pewds feels nostalgic and smiles with her. but unlike Pewds, Jennifer had a major crush on this tall blond man, she was starting to get lost in his eyes with all the sparkles in her eyes, Pewds broke her moment by turning he's head to the other direction, he heard something from the distance, feeling quite scared he eminently got on his feet and garbed Jennifer by the hand, this caused her to blush insanely,

'oh my god, I'm holding hands with PewDiePie, my dream boy' she says in her head, but then when both of them were out of the cell they both heard monstrous foot steps coming down the hall, Pewds than saw a figure coming closer and closer this made Pewdie's eyes to widen he saw quite clearly that the figure was the _Bro,_with the sight of the monster Pewds ran with Jennifer as fast as they could, but than with shier clumsiness Jennifer tripped by her own feet and fell to the floor, while this was happening Pewds stopped almost eminently and went back to save the fallen girl, as he was approaching her Pewds noticed that Jennifer might of twisted her ankle with no time to lose Pewdie picked Jennifer up started carrying her, but when Pewds looked back the _Bro_ was already five feet away from him, this caused Pewds to be so scared that he ran in a impossible speed for a human,

"AH, RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN, RUN LIKE A BOSS, RUN LIKE A BOSS, RUN LIKE A BOSS, RUN LIKE A BOSS, RABLABLUBLOUABLAH!" he shouts while running away from the _Bro_.

* * *

**5 minutes later: **

As Pewds was stopping to catch his breath, Jennifer was stunned that Pewdie was running at that incredible speed she could not believe that he can do that in this place,

"Pewdie, um maybe you should sit down and rest, the monster is gone" Jennifer says with a soft and concerned voice,

"okay, not because you said so, but because my legs are tired" He replied while gasping between breathes. Pewds sat down against the wall and slumped down to the ground trying to breath, Jennifer looked at the blond man and smiled inside. The light from within the room casts eerie shadows along side the walls despite the room was bare and held no furniture, the doors on each end of the room creaked and groaned they appeared as if they were breathing and if they were opened a wide gaping mouth would have replaced the exit. Jennifer decides to lean against the wall, the same place Pewds was slumped against, and gently fell to the ground with the wall as her guide downward.

"How are you feeling?" Jennifer asks concerned. Pewds looks at her, his breathing stabled, and says with an awkward smile,

"I feel like shit! My legs even feel like their shitting right now!" This caused Jennifer to look at him weirdly but smiled and laughed in the end at his attitude.

"That's good to hear." She replies happily. Soon the feeling of happiness and safety vanished as the candles in the room swayed violently and a Bro crashed through the door furthest away from the duo. Two suits of armor followed and blocked both doors enduring the pair wouldn't be able to escape.

"AAAGHGHG!" Jennifer and Pewdie screamed simultaneously as they were clinging onto eachother for comfort. The Bro ran a claw above its non existent neck and shambled closer.

"WHAT DA FAUQ ! WHAT THE FAUQ! WHAT THE FAUQ! WHAT THE FAUQ! AAAAAGHGHGH?!" Pewds screamed at the tops of his lungs, coming closer to urinating himself in fear, shuts his eyes tight and squeezes the near life out of her. Closer and closer it came Jennifer's eyes was spilling tears, her breathing became unstable and her heart began to race uncontrollably quick it might burst out of her chest.

"G-g-g-g-g- GET AWAY!" The pale skinned girl screamed. As she shut her eyes tightly, with both hands being clutched together she slammed her fists and head to the ground to curl into a ball but as she did so the earth in front of her moved like a storm hit the ocean and crashed into the Bro and the armor. They were struck with incredible force they were sent through several walls until they were outside in the rain, broken and crippled.

Once Pewds felt the shock wave disappeared he opened his eyes and noticed the carnage that surrounded them. He looked the room, confused, he noticed beneath Jennifer's fists were small craters and she was also crying in fear. Once Pewds saw this he ran to her and asked,

"Jennifer! You okay? What happened?! I had my eyes closed..." He said. Jennifer just remained in a fetal position and continued weeping. Pewds didn't know what to do so he decided to carry her up to his face, Jennifer's eyes were pink and puffy from crying. He felt a little pity towards her so Pewds decided to give her a comforting warm hug. Surprised by the action Jennifer remained motionless but then, finally warming up, she slowly returned the gesture. When everything was calm again Pewds led Jennifer out of the room and into the silent corridors.

* * *

**Some time later:**

As Pewdie and Jennifer were walking through the hallways in the cold silence they felt strangely at peace despite the dangers of the mansion out to kill them lurking in the shadows.

"Pewdie... Um, what are we doing exactly?" Jennifer asked breaking the silence as the two came to a stop in the middle of an intersection. Pewds looked around and pointed to his left.

"We are looking for Piggeh, Stephano and Mister Chair. If we look around hard enough we might be able to find one of them." Pewds replied shortly after. Jennifer raised her eyebrows in concern, the man she adored wasn't acting nor talking like his usual crazy self, it felt strange to her from how his speech had changed drastically. They follwed the left path for some time until they stopped in front of a fresh blood stain on the floor and a familiar turban like head piece was laying in the pool.

"That's Stephano's hat!" Jennifer cried in shock. Pewds ran to the hat and picked it up, ignoring the blood staining his hand. His eyes widen, not sure if he should feel happy or disgusted, to find this here in the middle of nowhere without the user but this was a sure sign that the gold guy was somewhere close by.

"We must be close, Bro! Lets hurry, we might still catch Stephano if this was recent!" Pewdie says returning to his normal crazy self again. Jennifer nodded and the two followed a light trail of blood.

"Follow the blood they said. So follow we shall!" Pewds cried in glee while they continued to follow the bloody red path leading near an open window. Rain came in and made a puddle near the wall, Pewdie stuck his head out the window, getting pelted with rain, to see the forest outside stretched on forever and looked down to see The_ Bro _crippled and beyond recognition than it was before. Jennifer looked down at her feet to see her reflection in the pool of water than she something stuck on the ceiling her expression turned dark.

"Whoa! The Bro, is dead! You think Stephano did this Jennifer?" Pewds turns to looka at the quiet girl but noticed her eyes were grim and full of tears. He walked up to her and shook her a little by the shoulders concerned while trying to call out her name. Remaining silent Jennifer shakily raises a hand and points up. Pewdie follows her finger and looks up, reluctant to see what he will find, and trapped in what looked like a heavy web was none other than their friend.

"Stephano!?"

* * *

A/N: Hows'it going bros? Hope this chapter was worth reading, sorry it took so long! Had major writers block and me and my friend got lazy so we were watching Pewdiepie montages and playing "Slender's Woods"! Scariest game I played... ANYWHO! Hope this is still good either way. Click the like, follow and suscribe button to become a Bro today. See ya next time, BRO FIST! MAUHAAA!


End file.
